Fabric article treating methods and/or apparatuses have been evolving over the past 20 years. For example, technologies relating to fabric treatment compositions and/or dispensing devices suitable for use in a tumble dryer are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,683; U.S. Patent Publications 2003/0200674A1; 2003/0213145A1; and PCT Publication WO 03/087286A1.
There exists a continuing need to develop a fabric article treating methods and/or systems, especially for in-home fabric article treating applications in the drying cycle that improves and/or enhances the deposition of fabric article actives onto fabric articles being treated. There also exists a continuing need to develop fabric treatment compositions having characteristics (such as viscosity-temperature profile, flash point, odor) suitable for use in those fabric article treating method and/or systems. Moreover there exists a continuing need to develop fabric treatment compositions that are comfortable against the skin and that does not yellow with repeated use.